


Out for a Walk

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Old Fic, Oneshot, Pets, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Draco and Harry's dogs lead them on a collision course.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 418





	Out for a Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic reposted for the season. Enjoy :)

It was official. Winter was the perfect time of year.

Harry grinned to himself and took a deep breath, revelling in the crisp chill and freshness of a lovely December morning. He was out for his walk and while the climb uphill was steep and slow, the view was most certainly worth it. The whole world was cast in a blanket of pristine white. From where he was standing, Harry could gaze down the small hillock and into the woods just beyond. Tall spruce and pines dotted the landscape, their branches specks of green and gleaming white in the sun.

“Beautiful,” Harry murmured. An affable bark from his companion confirmed his statement. Harry chuckled and scratched Sasha’s ears.

“Enjoying yourself, girl?” he asked fondly.

Sasha thumped her tail and ruffed excitedly, straining on her leash. Harry held tight. His golden lab was usually docile but she was particularly frisky today and Harry couldn’t blame her. However, if he let her off her leash, she would most certainly run off and then Merlin knew Harry would be running through the woods for hours, trying to track her down.

“Not this time, darling,” he cooed, stroking her in an effort to calm her down. “Maybe we can go for a run to the park later, yeah?”

Apparently, Sasha had other ideas. She yipped and made a sudden break for freedom, pulling Harry alongside as she bolted down the hill.

“Sasha!” Harry squawked in alarm, flailing with one arm and holding on to the leash and his determined dog with the other. “Sasha! No! Bad girl! Heel!”  
Sasha responded with a rather condescending snort, closing all attempts at further reasoning by picking up the pace. Harry found himself being dragged off, slipping and sliding and careening down the hill as his dog refused to slow down.

“Sasha, **stop!”** he yelped, missing a tree by bare inches.

But Sasha was clearly on the chase. She howled up a storm and sallied forth, dragging her protesting master behind her.

Harry followed, quite unable to do anything else.

* * *

“Honestly William, what’s gotten into you today?” Draco demanded as he dragged his feet in an effort to slow down his fanatic familiar.

The black lab— who had inexplicably passed obedience school with flying colours, by the way— rudely ignored him and stalked his way up the hill, evidently following some sort of trail.

“William, heel!” Draco demanded, pulling back. “Bad dog! What in the world…”

William cut him off with a bark and a firm yank. Draco squawked, his shoulder protesting heavily against the strain.

“I _knew_ I should have gone for the Chihuahua,” he muttered to himself. Unfortunately, not only did William hear that offensive remark, he also most certainly didn’t appreciate it. He growled and stamped up the hill with renewed vigour. Draco was so busy trying not to get his arm torn off that he didn’t register the blur of gold careening down the hill and right in his direction. William however, did. He yelped in delight and bolted forward.

“Stop it!” Draco snapped. “William, enough! You will heel or so help me, I’m going t- **aaah!”**

It was like being hit by the Hogwarts Express.

There was a brief flash of black and green and then Draco collided face first with and extremely solid…chest, he supposed it was a chest. Or a very warm, rather toned brick wall. Either way, it knocked all the breath out of him and then he was flailing and toppling down the hill with the solid chest slash brick wall firmly attached to him.

When they finally came to rest at the bottom of the hill, Draco’s head was swimming and he was aware of very little save a volley of excited barks and the fact that the chest— and whoever it was attached to— was on top of him and pressing into his face. Draco coughed on some snow and shook himself to clear the ringing in his head.

Right, then. First things first, he had to get back on his feet. Then, he was going to kill his dog.

“Malfoy?”

Draco turned his head, blinking as he stared into green, concerned eyes.

“Potter?” he mumbled. It was Potter. Potter was on top of him. Draco groaned as his head swam. That was not good. William’s barking was getting fuzzier. On the other hand, Potter felt so nice and…warm. Draco sighed and curled into him, intending to sleep off for the next ten years or so.

Potter wasn’t having any of it. “Malfoy!” he snapped, shaking Draco frantically. “Are you okay? Malfoy, talk to me! Say something!”

Draco obliged. “I wanted a Chihuahua,” he informed Potter, before slipping back into blessed slumber.

* * *

Draco woke slowly and groggily, struggling to regain his faculties. He cracked a wary eye open, frowning as he processed his surroundings. He was covered in blankets and lying on a couch that was not his own, in a room that was also not his own. Additionally, he had been divested of his clothing and was clad only his boxers. Those thankfully, were his own.

Any further musings were interrupted by a concerned whimper. Draco grunted in discomfort as a seventy pound lab clambered on the couch and proceeded to lavish him in doggy kisses. “William!” he groaned, trying to push away his furry assailant. “ _Stop_ it, you oaf. I’m fine!”

William was not convinced. He whimpered and pawed fretfully at Draco, sending him sprawling on his back. Then he settled himself on Draco’s lap, snuffling and whimpering apologetically. “Oh, so you’re sorry now, are you?” Draco grumbled. “This happens to be your fault, I’ll have you know.”

William gazed at him with sorry, soulful brown eyes and Draco’s ire deflated like a bad soufflé. “Come here, you great mutt,” he grumbled, petting his doggy menace. William barked happily and planted his paws on Draco’s shoulders, proceeding to lick him with great enthusiasm despite Draco’s vehement protests.

Fortunately for Draco, he was rescued from William’s affectionate attentions by the golden lab that came bounding in the room. William abandoned Draco in all of two seconds and bolted over, greeting his new friend with a round of vociferous tail wagging and affectionate nuzzling.

“Man’s best friend, my arse,” Draco grumbled. “I can’t believe you threw me over for a girl!”

The usurper of his dog's affections wagged her tail and bounded over to lick his hand. Draco treated her to an ear scratch too. “Well, at least she’s pretty.”

“She likes you.”

Draco startled at the sudden interruption and whirled around. Potter stood in the doorway, holding two cups of steaming cocoa. “Malfoy,” he greeted, eyeing Draco cautiously.

“Potter,” Draco replied, just as uneasily.

Well. This was awkward...

“How are you feeling?” Potter asked. “That was a nasty tumble.” His eyes flickered to Draco’s bare chest. Draco’s cheeks flushed and he resisted the urge to pull his blankets up. Instead he lifted his chin and met Potter’s gaze steadily.

“Fine, thanks. What…happened, exactly?”

Potter scrubbed his hair awkwardly. “Well, I was just walking Sasha— like I do, everyday— and I think she took a liking to your bloke over there. Next thing I knew, I was on top of you and you were mumbling about Chihuahuas and I couldn’t just leave you there, so I brought you here and…”

“Took off all my clothes?” Draco asked pointedly.

“Well, you _were_ soaking wet and unconscious…”

“Drying Charm?”

This time, Potter flushed. Draco raised an eyebrow as colour rose to his cheeks in a most appealing manner. “That…would have worked too, I guess,” Potter stuttered. “I didn’t think…”

“No,” Draco drawled. “Clearly not.” Potter looked about ready to melt into the floor, so Draco took pity on him. “Sit,” he ordered, shifting over and patting the couch. “Make yourself at home.”

Potter rolled his eyes but obliged without protest. “Thank you. Cocoa?”

William and Sasha observed them curiously before going back to nuzzling and fussing over each other. Draco cracked a smile, watching William make a complete arse of himself over the girl. When he turned, he noticed Potter grinning too. “Who would have thought, eh?”

“Mm,” Draco agreed noncommittally. He stretched and allowed the blanket to slip off his shoulders, noting with a triumphant smirk as Potter’s eyes drifted again. “It would be a shame to separate them, don’t you think?”

Potter licked his lips and nodded slowly. “I do. Perhaps you’d consider staying a while?”

“We’d be delighted,” Draco smirked. “Now, about my clothes…”

Potter’s cocked his head as he considered that. His lips curled into a wicked smirk that sent a thrilling shiver down Draco’s spine. “I think you look rather fetching this way, Malfoy. Perhaps I’ll keep them.”

Draco could live with that. He subsided with a barely there smirk and went back to watching the dogs. Given enough time, he was sure he could convince Potter to keep _him_ too.

This, he decided, would work out splendidly.  
  



End file.
